Ashes of Chaos
by Dark Spiner
Summary: *Disclaimer:I don't own Zoids/Rof* Zoids/Reign of Fire crossover. It's been five years since the first beast appeared. One man plans to use everything at his disposal to destory the monsters. One man plans to stop him. Which will live and which will die?
1. When ashes burn

Kevin sat quietly in his room, lost in his thoughts and memories. He was busily typing away on his computer.

It has been five years since they appeared. In those five short years, almost everything had been burned. Pockets of life exist here and there, like this place I'm stuck in now, but almost everything is gone now. These behemoths are everywhere. Everything we've tried has failed, we've come to realize that our zoids are no match for them. Even though the biggest one's are only twice the size of a Salamander, even the mighty Ultrasaurus's fell. They could fly, swim, and dig, which gave them the ability to stop anything we threw at them. They could destroy smaller zoids in a single attack, and heavily damage larger ones. Even our biggest shells don't stop them. Only energy weapons can, but the beasts were smart enough to realize this early, and that made swift work of any and all energy weapon toting zoids they came across. My zoid was one of the few that escaped. The beasts…were dragons. Virtually unstoppable reptiles that could turn a zoid to ash in seconds.

A knock at Kevin's door snapped him out of his trance. He shook his head, got up, and opened the door. Zephyr, Kevin's second in command, stood outside.

"What is it?" Kevin asked groggily.

"There's something you should come see." The albino said urgently. Kevin frowned, wondering what the fuck it was this time.

Kevin followed Zephyr to the wrecked base's makeshift lookout tower. Zephyr pointed off at the horizon. Kevin squinted, wondering if his glasses were dirty or something. There were shapes moving off on the horizon. Not many, but there were enough of them to catch Kevin's attention.

"You know what the hell those things are?"

"They're not dragons, that much we're sure of. From what our shit radar can tell us, it's a group of heavily armed zoids. They're heading this way."

"You're telling me we have zoids coming this way?"

"That's what they're saying." Zephyr said with a shrug.

"Mobilize the Snipe Masters. If they are zoids, I want them watched until they get here."

"Understood." Zephyr said with a nod, spinning on his heel, his black leather jacket rustling. Kevin chuckled and shook his head. Zephyr had to get a black jacket to offset his white hair. He looked back at the horizon, carefully studying the approaching shapes.

"Now what do we have to deal with?" he asked. Just like Kevin expected, no one answered. He sighed and walked back into the base.

Kevin stood ominously at the top of the base's gate, 8 Sniper Masters behind him covering the approaching zoids. There were only four, but they were all Dibison. Kevin smiled to himself. 

_No wonder they didn't radio ahead. Not like they'd need any help._

Dibison were some of the few zoids that the Dragons actually were wary around. The Dibison stopped in front of the gate.

"Why are you here?" Kevin called out.

The lead Dibison's cockpit opened and a man around the same height as Kevin stood up.

"We're seeking refuge. My names is General Drack, and the rest of my troops are holed up in the caves a few miles south of your position."

"I see. What brings you out this way anyways?"

"We're running from a large group of dragons that have been torching all the land in this direction."

"You have troops, and you're running your asses off?"

"Yes we are. Do you have a problem with that?" Drack asked in annoyance.

"Yes, I do. I've been planning go to New Helic City to kill these things for a year now. I don't harbor cowards. The only people who have been coming to this hell hole are those who want to come to New Helic City with me."

"Oh, so you're the rumored slayer that I hear about everywhere I go."

"Yes. In fact, if you want proof, the dragon skulls are in the mess hall." Kevin said with a smirk.

"I doubt you're plan is any good. You and I both know these things are starting to starve. It'd be better to wait until they all die."

"And that could take what? A millennia or two? As long as they keep the male or males fed, these things won't go away."

Drack opened his mouth to retort, but found he had nothing to say. Kevin shook his head.

"Will you at least give my troops shelter?"

Kevin scowled. "Fine. Get them here by nightfall." Kevin said, turning and walking down out of view.

Drack frowned. He was wondering if coming here was a good idea.

Kevin watched over the mass of zoids coming into his base. There were many different types, and many that had almost become extinct. Three things caught Kevin's eye. First was the Liger Zero, which was limping noticeably. To it's left was the second thing that caught his eye, the heavily modified Gun Sniper owned by Leena Toros. But what really caught Kevin's eye was the Lightning Saix darting through the mass of zoids. Kevin grinned, knowing he was going to talk to that pilot. The Saix came through the gate and turned to the left, stopping next to the staircase. It lifted its head and stared at Kevin's form. Kevin watched it do this, and merely shrugged. The mass of zoids took 25 minutes to get through the gate, but Drack had indeed gotten his troops through the gates before nightfall. Kevin was about to head into the base to talk to the Saix pilot when more movement on the horizon caught his attention. It was only a flicker of movement, but it was enough for Kevin to call the Snipe Masters back out. The eight zoids scanned the horizon when one called over the loud speaker.

-We've got ourselves a dragon.- the pilot called out. Kevin's brow furrowed.

_So one of the dragons followed Drack._ "Waste it!" Kevin ordered. The tail rifles on the Snipers roared to life. Kevin watched the dragon lurch every time it took a hit. It finally went down a few hundred yards away from the gate. Kevin bounded down the stair and grabbed one of the axes out of the shed a few feet from the gate. Before Kevin could open the gate, he heard a sickening gurgle and the shouts of the pilots. He looked up and saw four of the Sniper Masters burn to ash and the other four raining hell on the dragon. Once the firestorm was over, Kevin opened the gate and looked out. The head of the dragon was still there, but it had already been severed. He turned and looked up at the outer wall. Ash was blowing away in the wind. Kevin shook his head and dismissed the remaining four pilots. He then turned back to the dragon's head, and started the job of removing the rest of its neck.

Kevin trudged into the main hanger, dragging the dragon's head behind him. He was instantly greeted by loud music, and cheering people. They were all from Drack's group. Except for one woman standing off to the side. Kevin decided to talk to her in addition to the Saix pilot. Drack had walked over to Kevin after Kevin had given the head to the guys that mounted them. Drack raised his glass.

"To the dragon slayer!" he shouted. His troops erupted in cheers. Kevin's face twisted into a scowl and he punched Drack in the face. The man fell to the floor and the room was instantly silent.

"What the fuck is wrong with you people?" Kevin shouted at Drack and his troops. The response was only deeper silence.

"My men kill one dragon, at the expense of FOUR LIVES, and your pathetic asses are in here celebrating? Take a look at the fucking wall!" Kevin said, motioning to one of the hanger walls. Almost the entire room turned to look at the wall Kevin had motioned to. It was covered in different sized dragon skulls. Kevin turned to Drack.

"You, and your troops, are PATHETIC." Kevin said. He turned and stormed out of the room. The one woman from Drack's troops instantly started following him.

Kevin stormed down the hallway, heading for his office. He had plans for Drack's troops. He was about to open the door to his office when he heard footsteps behind him. He looked over his shoulder, expecting to see Zephyr. But it was the woman from Drack's troops.

"Yes?" he said flatly. 

"I understand how you feel." She said quietly. Kevin turned.

"Oh?"

"Yes, I think that Drack and most of his men are pathetic."

"Well, that's good. Want to stay when the rest leave?" The woman crossed her arms.

"I don't know whether to say yes or to smack you." She said with a smirk. "Adrianna." she said, holding out her hand.

"Kevin." He said, taking her hand. He smiled inwardly. She had a strong grip. And she looked good too. Kevin stopped himself there, not wanting to let his mind wander.

"So you don't like the way Drack operates?"

"No, not at all. I want those things dead."

"That's good. By the way, who pilots that Lightning Saix that was staring at me earlier?"

"That would be me." Adrianna said with a smile.

"I see." Kevin said. "Well, the only places left to sleep in this hell hole are the hangers now. But my office has enough space for someone to sleep in there."

"Alright, you get your office, I get your room." Adrianna said, smiling slyly. Kevin blinked.

"Well, alright. You get my room then." He said with an uncharacteristic smile.


	2. Kevin's proposition

Kevin sat in his office, busily studying maps of New Helic City with Zephyr.

"So we can expect the male, or group of males to be in the center." Zephyr said, pointing at the map outlining the center of the city.

"Yes, so we need a clear path of approach. And since we have no idea how much damage has been taken to the city, we want to find the biggest entry point possible."

"Yes, but wouldn't they expect that?" Zephyr asked, referring to the dragon's intelligence.

"I know that, but they won't expect you, Vega, and I to be at the front of the group. This way, we'll have a window where we can get the rest of the zoids in while the dragons work up the confidence to attack."

"We're leading the group?" Zephyr asked in surprise.

"Who'd you think would? Just me?"

"Well, yeah actually. I thought it was a matter of pride for you and all."

"It is, but I want my best pilots beside me in the final conflict."

"You got it." Zephyr said with a laugh, patting his friend on the shoulder.

"Do I get a place in all this?" Adrianna asked, leaning over Kevin's shoulder.

"Yeah, right behind the three front zoids if you want." Kevin said.

"Isn't that a little risky, putting a Saix right behind us?" Zephyr asked.

"I can handle myself, you don't have to worry. If I have a Saix, you must realize I can hold my own."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Zephyr said, rubbing his chin.

Later that day, Kevin was walking through the main hanger, looking at what zoids Drack had brought with him. Other than the Liger Zero and the custom Gun Sniper, Kevin saw a Raynos and Storm Sworder. Now that was a find. Ariel zoids were close to extinct now. He also noticed a group pulling large sections of what seemed to be a transport of sorts out of Gustav cargo containers. Kevin shrugged and went looking for Drack. He found him a few minutes later, talking to a group of pilots that seemed familiar.

"Hello Drack. Planning on leaving?"

"Yes, we still are."

"I see. So who are they?" Kevin asked, nodding towards the group.

"Well, I'm sure you remember the famous Blitz Team of the past, right?"

"Who doesn't?" Kevin asked. "Though I've only heard of the zoids and the names of the pilots. I've never seen pictures of them."

"Well Kevin, let me introduce you to the Blitz team." Drack said.

"Bit Cloud." The blond man said.

"Brad Hunter." Replied the man in the sleeveless trench.

"Leena Toros." The red head said.

"Jamie Heremos." The shortest of the group said.

"Pierce." The teal haired woman said with a nod.

"And as you probably know by now, I'm Kevin, the stiff ass that runs this hell hole." He said with a smirk.

"We got that much." Bit said with a grin. Kevin turned to Drack.

"You have the Blitz Team and you're still running?" Kevin asked.

"That's why we're talking. They want to join you in your little scheme."

"I've got nothing against that." Kevin said. "What do your zoids need repair wise?" Kevin asked both Drack and the Blitz team.

"Most of the zoids are relatively undamaged, with the exception of a few."

"Alright. Oh, Blitz team, I think I have some old acquaintances you'd like to meet. NAOMI! LEON!" Kevin said, shouting the last part. The two members of the former Fluegal team were standing next to Kevin in moments. The members of each team suddenly burst into a boisterous reunion. Kevin and Drack merely stood by and chuckled.

"So what of the famous Dr. Toros?" Kevin asked Drack.

"Did someone call?" someone said from behind Kevin.

"There's your answer." Drack said with a chuckle. Kevin blinked and looked over his shoulder, finding himself looking at Dr. Toros's back, since he was so caught up in staring at Kevin's Dark Saurer and Zephyr's Geno Breaker. Kevin shook his head.

"Right then…." He said, walking off, finding all the noise rather annoying.

Drack sat by a wall in the main hanger, a cigarette in his hand.

I hope these repairs get done fast. Kevin seems to be getting ideas. I can't have him risking my troops in his psychotic scheme. Even if he does pull it off, it'll be without the help of any of my people.

"General?" Adrianna said, walking up next to him.

"Yes Lieutenant?" 

"I'd like to resign from your militia and stay here."

"Why?" Drack asked in surprise.

"Because I want to help Kevin and his men with what they plan on doing. It's better than running for our lives every time a dragon appears."

Drack sighed. "Well, I doubt you'd listen even if I said no. Knowing you. Once you're set on something, that's it. Alright Adrianna, you're dismissed from the militia."

"Thank you General." She said, giving him a final salute and walking off. Drack sighed. Things were not looking good.

Kevin strode through the main hanger late that evening, when repairs were coming to a halt. Most of the zoids in Drack's little army were good zoids. He had a nice complement of Konig Wolves. Those would be a very good asset, once they were outfitted properly. The rest of the zoids were mostly grunt zoids, with the occasional Slash, Blade, and Snipe Ligers thrown in. But the zoids in this little army were perfect for his plans. Almost all of them were Class 2 or 3's, with the occasional 4. Kevin was glad that Class 1 zoids were almost non-existent, since they were always the first targets of any dragon. As Kevin walked through, he noticed that the owners of the zoids had started taking notice of him. After looking through every last zoid, Kevin walked over to and stood with his back to the wall adorned with dragon skulls.

"Pilots of General Drack's militia, I have a proposition for you all." He said in a loud and clear voice. He heard many of the pilots start asking what he wanted.

"What I want, is to ask you pilots to join me and my pilots in assaulting the dragons nest in New Helic City." Murmurs erupted from the mass of pilots.

"Anyone willing to join me, step forward!" Kevin called out. Adrianna was the first to step forward, followed by the members of the Blitz team. Pilot after pilot started stepping forward.

"STOP!!!" bellowed a familiar voice to all. Kevin looked over and saw Drack charging him. He wasn't caught off guard when Drack leveled him, he just let the man feel like he had an advantage.

"He's going to lead you all to you deaths!" Drack shouted at the group. Many just shook their heads. Drack turned back to Kevin, who had gotten himself up and brushed himself off.

"If you think you can stop me Drack, come on." Kevin said, looking over the top of his glasses. Drack charged Kevin, who merely sidestepped, elbowing Drack in between the shoulders. Drack hit the floor and got the wind knocked out of him.

One of the pilots that had stepped forward spoke out. "General, give it up. By the time those fucking things are dead and rotting in hell, we'll all be dead. It'd be better if we do as much damage to the bastards as we can before we die." 

Drack's face wore a look of disbelief as his troops started agreeing with the man that had said that. He glared at Kevin. "This is your fault."

"No it's not. It's their own beliefs that brought them forward." Kevin said with a maniacal grin. Drack lunged at Kevin again. Kevin punched Drack square in the face before the man even knew what hit him. Kevin then stood over Drack.

 "Don't fuck with me again." Kevin stated darkly. He turned to the pilots. "Ready your zoids! My technicians will be outfitting them with weapons that will best suit them to fight those forsaken beasts! You're all dismissed!" The pilots let out a cheer and the group started to break apart. Adrianna walked up to Kevin.

"Spirited speech."

Kevin shrugged. "I've given better." 

The two walked off discussing strategies, leaving a stunned and disgraced Drack sitting on the hanger floor. He had known it would come to this…


End file.
